DESCRIPTION: Tuberculosis (TB) is a serious global health problem and infection with Mycobacterium tuberculosis was responsible for almost 2 million deaths in 2009. Sustained interactions between TB researchers are crucial for driving innovative research and for training the next generation of scientists. Collaborative, multidisciplinary partnerships and translational studies are needed to develop new therapeutics and vaccines for combating TB. The Southeastern Mycobacteria Meeting (SEMM), held in 2005, 2008 and 2010 have successfully brought together researchers in the Southeast, studying diverse aspects of Mtb and atypical mycobacteria, including pathogen biology, drug development, drug resistance mechanisms, immunology of the host in animal models and humans, epidemiology, clinical aspects of disease, vaccinology and designing novel treatment regimens. The 2010 meeting was held at the University of North Carolina-Chapel Hill and generated tremendous enthusiasm. The meeting attracted about 100 participants, featured posters and oral presentations, majority by students and postdoctoral researchers. This application describes plans for the Fourth SEMM to be held at Emory University in Atlanta, GA. Our goal is to make this an inexpensive meeting that will attract basic and clinical investigators, particularly students and postdoctoral fellows, from the Southeast region. The purpose of this meeting is to encourage regional collaborative research partnerships and foster an inclusive and stimulating learning environment for students and postdoctoral scientists who will be the next generation of TB researchers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Tuberculosis is a serious global health problem we urgently need new drugs and vaccines to combat TB. It is very important to actively engage the next generation of TB researchers, i.e., those who are currently students and postdoctoral scientists, and provide opportunities for collaborative partnerships. This application describes plans for the Fourth Southeastern Mycobacteria Meeting (SEMM) to be held at Emory University in Atlanta, GA. We aim to encourage regional research partnerships and foster a stimulating environment for young and experienced scientists to exchange ideas.